


never let me go

by rogue_lucario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i used to write angst howd i end up here, thsi is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_lucario/pseuds/rogue_lucario
Summary: takes place some time after 2x10, so light spoilers for (a fair amount of) 2a, especially the party episodehope you enjoy this little one-shot <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angsty shadowgays™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angsty+shadowgays%E2%84%A2).



> takes place some time after 2x10, so light spoilers for (a fair amount of) 2a, especially the party episode  
> hope you enjoy this little one-shot <3

Alec opened his eyes to soft rays of sunlight streaming through the window as the sun rose.   
It took a moment, but he soon realized that he was curled up in Magnus’ room, in his bed.   
The warlock was fast asleep still, his body gently resting over Alec’s, a peaceful smile on his face. At some point during the night he must have gotten up to take off his makeup; without it, he looked a lot different, but still incredibly beautiful.   
Gently tracing a finger along Magnus’ cheek, Alec closed his eyes, smiling. He still couldn’t believe he had this. That he could be so intimate with the man he loved, see him in a way he never showed anyone else. It was such a new feeling, but so amazing, one he never wanted to lose.   
“Alexander?” Magnus’ soft whisper surprised Alec out of his thoughts. He looked up at the warlock, intending to speak, but was stunned instantly.  
Magnus’ eyes glittered gold, cat’s eyes shining through his usual glamor.   
Alec had seen Magnus’ eyes before, of course, at the party, but this was different. Now, it was only them. Now, Magnus’ vulnerability shone through his calm demeanor, waiting to see how Alec would react.   
The fear, the pain, the worry… How many people had hurt Magnus in the past that he now expected Alec to do the same?   
“Alexander, please say something,” Magnus pleaded. His voice shook as he continued, “It- it’s okay if you want to leave, I… I know it’s a lot, I know I’m a lot, just please say something.”  
“Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec finally breathed, leaning in to kiss the shaking warlock. “I promise you you’re not a lot to get used to. You’re perfect, Magnus, and I love you.”  
Magnus blinked in surprise. Alec felt his heart shatter as he realized the warlock had been expecting, maybe even anticipating rejection. He leaned in again, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair and taking his hand, interlocking their fingers.   
“I swear. You’re beautiful and amazing. I love you so, so much.” He kissed Magnus, smiling. The warlock blushed and snuggled up to Alec, breathing, “I… I love you too, Alexander. Thank you.”  
“Always,” Alec murmured, leaning his forehead against the warlock’s. “Look, Magnus, I don’t know what’s happened in your past to make you so afraid of opening up to me. I don’t know who’s hurt you, who’s left you. But I do know that I will never, ever do that to you. And I’m always here for you.”  
Magnus stared up at him, his bright golden eyes shining with tears. He gasped softly, “Alexander, I…”  
He shook his head, looking away. He felt Alec kiss his forehead, whispering, “It’s still early, Magnus. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Magnus smiled weakly, relaxing back across Alec’s chest and closing his eyes as the shadowhunter ran his hand down Magnus’ back. Before long, Magnus had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)  
> also, thanks to lex for the title and encouraging me to post it <3


End file.
